Various processes are known which convert methane to lower olefins. An example is a process wherein methane is converted to synthesis gas, which in turn is converted to a paraffinic product by means of the Fischer-Tropsch reaction. By using for example the naphtha paraffin product as isolated from said Fischer-Tropsch product as steam cracker feedstock, lower olefins may be prepared. This route is applied on a commercial scale. For example, in “The Markets for Shell Middle Distillate Synthesis Products”, Presentation of Peter J. A. Tijm, Shell International Gas Ltd., Alternative Energy '95, Vancouver, Canada, May 2-4, 1995 on page 5, it is mentioned that SMDS naphtha, the Fischer-Tropsch derived naphtha fraction of the Shell MDS process, is used as steam cracker feedstock in for example Singapore.
The above commercial process involves that a naphtha feedstock is made in the Fischer-Tropsch process, is transported to a steam cracker, in which the lower olefins are prepared. This process is cumbersome due to the large number of process steps and transport. There is a need for a more integrated process. The following process provides just such a process.